


Bad Ideas

by akamine_chan



Category: Memento (2000), Shattered
Genre: Challenge: C6DVD, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pictures Dodd had sent were making Ben want to do all kinds of bad things to him. Tie him up, leave bruises on his skin, make him hurt, make him scream, make him writhe and pant and moan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Libitina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libitina/gifts).



> Lovely beta by Thursdaynext_27.

It was a bad idea; Ben knew that from the start. But Dodd was just been too appealing, too sexy, _too willing_ for Ben to be able to say "no" and make it stick.

The pictures Dodd had sent were making Ben want to do all kinds of bad things to him. Tie him up, leave bruises on his skin, make him hurt, make him scream, make him writhe and pant and moan.

Christ, it was a bad idea, the mother of all bad ideas, but Ella had dumped him again and gone to ground with her druggie friends, and he was lonely...and so hot for it that his palms itched and his mouth watered.

Ben picked up the scrap of paper that he'd crumpled and thrown away a dozen times, only to fish it out of the wastebasket and smooth it flat once again. He didn't really need to look at the phone number, though. He'd long since memorized it.

He really hoped he wouldn't regret this.

* * *

They met down at the Trick Shot, a pool hall, smoky and dim and filled with people who knew not to look too closely at anyone or anything. A rough hangout for those who lived on the edge, who walked the thin line between light and dark, wrong and right.

It was loud and raucous, filled with the clack of pool balls striking each other, the rattle of bottles, laughter and murmured conversations. Ben didn't look around, didn't want to see the drug deals going down, the hookers cajoling their johns to buy them another drink, every petty crime that caught his cop's eye.

Circling the table, Dodd moved in close and hip-checked Ben as he worked the angles for his next shot. He took a swallow from his bottle of beer, swiping at his mouth with the back of his hand, and Ben couldn't help but watch hungrily. _Christ, this was such a bad idea_.

Dodd grinned knowingly up at him from across the table, a strangely appealing look that clashed with his bad-boy persona. He gestured with his pool cue, "Eight ball, side pocket," and made the shot.

As Dodd did a little victory dance, Ben shrugged; he wasn't particularly good at pool, even if he did play quite frequently. Though he suspected a lot of his enjoyment of pool came from watching people bend over the table...

"So, you ready to get out of here and have some fun, Officer Ben?"

Ben took a drink from his own beer, and eyed Dodd. "What did you have in mind?" He had to admit to himself that he was ready to stop playing games. He wanted Dodd, had been dancing on the fine edge of arousal since that damn Valentine's Day card had shown up on his desk at the precinct, addressed to "Officer Ben" with big red hearts drawn on it. He'd gotten a lot of shit from the other cops, and Terry wouldn't _stop_ asking questions about who his "secret admirer" was.

There was so much he wanted from Dodd. Did he suck cock as well as he'd implied? What else would he do? Ben was so ready to find out.

"What did you have in mind?" He needed to play it cool, to keep in control, to stay on top of things. He couldn't forget that Dodd was dangerous, a up-and-coming thug with a steadily growing rap sheet: drug possession, receiving stolen goods, larceny, breaking and entering, assault and battery, the usual run of crimes that didn't result in serious jail time.

Dodd sauntered close, leaning into Ben's space, grinning confindently. "Whatever you want, copper." He jerked his head toward the exit. "You want me to give you a taste—" Dodd licked his lips "—of what I can do?"

Ben couldn't get enough air to answer; all he could do was nod.

"Good. Let's split."

Once outside the door, Dodd grabbed his elbow and steered him down the alley, pushing him up against the rough brick wall. It was dark, and they were partially hidden by a box-filled dumpster. It didn't matter, though, because Dodd braced himself with one hand next to Ben's head, the other hand snaking down between Ben's legs and rubbing firmly at his cock though the denim.

"Oh, yeah, Officer Ben, is this for me?" Dodd dropped to his knees and Ben shuddered.

"Fuck," Ben moaned, as Dodd worked his jeans open. Button, zipper, a hard yank and Ben was suddenly exposed _and_ trapped, pants half-way down his thighs, cock hard and ready.

Dodd slanted a grin up at him. "Where's your tighty-whiteys, Officer Ben? Did you forget to put 'em on?" Leaning close, Dodd swirled his tongue around the head of Ben's cock, surprising a gasp out of him.

"Christ!"

"Or did you go commando because you were so hot for my mouth, hmmm?" Dodd angled Ben's cock up and breathed on it, so close that Ben couldn't help but hitch his hips forward for more of that heat.

Closing his eyes tightly, Ben dug his fingers into the brick wall to keep from reaching out and just _taking_ what he wanted, pushing his way into Dodd's mouth, fucking his way into that wet warmth, going deep and never leaving. He could feel his control shattering, breaking into tiny shards of _want_ that made his skin prickle and his heart race.

"Hey!"

Ben's eyes flew open as Dodd squeezed his cock hard, almost to the point of pain.

"Stay with me, Officer Ben." Using the flat of his tongue, Dodd licked up the length of Ben's dick. "I'm going to show you how fucking good I am at this, and then you're gonna take me home and show me how hard you can be." He grinned, boyishly seductive. "Yeah?"

Ben grabbed Dodd by the hair and pulled, sliding his cock in when Dodd gasped in surprise. "Oh, fuck yeah," Ben whispered as he slowly fucked Dodd's willing mouth, shuddering as Dodd moaned and sucked and pressed his hand against his own dick, still trapped in his jeans. "Yeah."

This was the mother of all bad ideas, but Ben just couldn't find it in himself to fucking care.

-fin-


End file.
